


A Conspiracy Unmasked

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotting disruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conspiracy Unmasked

"What are you doing?" Pippin whispered, making Merry jump and emit a strangled yell.  


"Don't _do that_!" he hissed, holding his hand to his thumping heart. "Frightened the life out of me."

"Sorry." Pippin looked at the piece of paper in Merry's hand. "What's that?"

Merry glanced up to make sure they wouldn't be heard. The sounds of the party continued, ignoring them in their corner of the tent. "This is a list of the fireworks Gandalf brought," he told Pippin. "I want to set one off."

Pippn's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, really?"

Merry grinned. "Want to come with me?"


End file.
